Quaaludes & Interludes
by Valkyrie Eleison
Summary: A brief exchange between Hannibal and Frederick in the BSHCI.


_Monteverde, Costa Rica. The entire world is vibrant and green. The Earth is softly breathing. Thick clouds of fog seem to ascend en masse from the forest floor. The sound of a creaking gate reverberates. It is only a_ Myodestes melanops _, the guide says, a little bird the English call Blackfaced Solitaire. Its sound is actually quite beautiful, no?_

" _No,_ _Señor. . . no suena muy bonito. . ."_

"What was that, Dr. Lecter?"

Hannibal blinks, leaving behind the paradisiacal _Bosque Nuboso_ for the gray, gritty confinement of a small 9 x 12' cell. As if such a flimsy cage could truly contain him. As if he could not free himself at any moment.

"Oh, that was nothing, Frederick, I assure you. I was merely practicing my Spanish. It has become quite atrophied from disuse. Perhaps you would consider practicing with me?" He smiles politely.

Frederick, however, is none too pleased. "This might come as a surprise to you, Dr., but I do not speak Spanish."

"Such a shame. Did your mother not teach you?"

Frederick's eyes flash, and his mouth tenses in a thin line as he bites his lips. He takes a moment to collect himself before responding. "How is it that you know my mother spoke Spanish?"

"Your use of the past tense tells me that she is no longer with us. My condolences, Frederick. In answer to your question, I know practically everything there is to know about you."

"How the hell -?"

"What I could not access on the Internet I learned through an investigation of my own. Have you so soon forgotten my visit to your home last year?"

"You bastard. I should have known."

"Yes, you should have known. Let this be a lesson to you: never underestimate me, Frederick."

"I would prefer to be called 'Dr. Chilton,' if you don't mind."

"Oh no, I do not think that will be necessary, Frederick. I am your elder, after all - and your superior."

Frederick smirks. His blue eyes seem to darken, and a faint blue vein at his temple begins to throb. "You are my superior? You, the beast in a cage? You know, you remind me of a lion once I saw at the zoo - I know you would like nothing more than to attack me, rip my bowels out and devour them. But you are just like that lion, staring at me through glass."

Hannibal smiles, his small teeth gleaming white in the dim light. "I assume that the lion had a bit more roaming ground than I." Frederick smiles in kind. He sits down in the small folding chair brought out for Hannibal's occasional visitors. Frederick cracks his knuckles one by one, smirking at the grimace on Hannibal's face. He knows well how to peeve the good doctor.

"So. . ." Frederick drawls, as he clasps his hands behind his head. "Is that your way of demanding to be returned to your larger cell? Such an artless segue, Dr. Lecter." Frederick clucks his tongue. "You are so used to having your own way, it must be quite a shock to you to realize that not everyone is afraid of you."

"And by 'everyone' I assume you mean yourself, Frederick. Your boldness is admirable. Stupid, but admirable."

"I assume to you that nearly everyone is 'stupid' in one way or another. Why should I be any different?"

"But you _are_ different, Frederick. What sets you apart from everyone else is that your stupidity is so far evolved that it has reached its full potential. I am so sorry, Frederick, but at this rate you cannot progress further." Hannibal watches blankly as Frederick works out what he just said. He can almost smell the fumes from the cogs in Frederick's brain as they go into overdrive.

Frederick's usually pale olive skin gradually reddens. His pupils dilate, and his chin quivers. He is filled with bubbling rage, or he is fighting to repress tears. Either way, Hannibal is satisfied. Frederick stiffens his jaw. He slowly retreats the room without turning his back. He does not want to feel Hannibal's maroon eyes drilling a hole in the back of his head. "So good to speak with you as always, Dr. Lecter. If you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to work. It is almost time for meds, I believe."

"Indeed it is, Frederick. Well, I hope you have a good night. Shall I expect to see you tomorrow?"

"Oh yes," Frederick replies, smiling involuntarily as he thinks of the amber bottle in his top desk drawer, the small white tablets that will make him forget all about being ridiculed. "I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not know if I will continue with this tale or not. It was written mainly out of boredom, and because I miss Frederick in the show. Wouldn't it be great if he was in every episode? :) I also dislike that Alana is Hannibal's main keeper so for the purpose of the story I had him moved to a (much) smaller cell, and of course under Frederick's supervision.


End file.
